


All They Ever Wanted

by articulatedolphin



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulatedolphin/pseuds/articulatedolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn get drunk together one night when staying together. Inhibitions are released, and desires are brought to the surface.</p><p>Graphic language/sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All They Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd one for me. I tried a new writing style, and I don't typically write Ziam. But I was pretty inspired (horny), and thought it would be fun exploring how these guys would interact. 
> 
> thanks,  
> xx dolphin.

Shot.

"Ohh God."

Liam groans and puts his head in his hands, feeling a familiar grip of alcohol flush his brain.

Shot.

"Fuck."

Zayn flings himself backwards on the mattress next to Liam. The Vodka blending sexual energy and an underlying inhibition into a dangerous mental cocktail.

Breathe.

'Just concentrate, Li. Don't get outta your head.'

Liam tries to keep himself focused, but he wants the buzz so bad. Wants to give in, wants to let go. 

Breathe.

'Just do it, mate. Push it forward, it'll be worth it.'

Zayn writhes with his newly surfaced feelings. He identifies them as surfaced because he's fully aware of the fact that they exist; all the time, however underneath.. 

Double Shot.

Liam's given up on trying to stay coherent. So he downs more than necessary to try and prevent his memory from serving the next day. 

Fake shot.

Zayn pretends. He knows what Liam's trying to do. Trying to ensure that they're both fucked enough for the next morning to not be uncomfortable. So he fakes to seem as gone as Liam. But he doesn't want to be. He wants to remember.

Groan.

Liam is still laying on his back, dangerously close to Zayn. He puts his hands above his head, inching towards Zayn's shoulder. He knows good and well what he's doing, but he tells himself he's gone.

Blink.

Zayn bats his eyes at the ceiling, unbeknownst of the degree of his best friend's proximity. With each blink he feels more clear headed, without sacrificing the warmth of the buzz. He decides he won't move. Won't jeopardize the relationship. Decides he'll wait.

Inch.

Liam's finger tips brush Zayn's and from there he knows it's all downhill.

Snap.

The instant he feels Liam's fingers, he grabs his hand in his and waits for the next moment. The moment he's fantasized about for God knows how long.

Rush.

Something flies through Liam's body, completely relentless. He rolls over to get on top of the gorgeous boy beside him, and kiss him like he's always wanted to.

Breathe.

The next thing Zayn feels is Liam's hot breath in his mouth. He breathes in deeply, savoring the taste of secondhand vodka, and inhaling Liam's inebriating scent.

Pause. Roll.

Liam can't even focus on being tactically sexy anymore, and grabs Zayn's ass in a violent frustration that screams need, want, and infatuation.

Grind.

Zayn feels Liam's entire length through his sweats, and slides himself down and back on his haunches, sending chills down both their bodies. 

Writhe.

Liam cringes and his back arches up in ecstasy. Being turned on simultaneously at how bad Zayn wants him, and how bad he wants Zayn. 

Pause.

In a moment of audacity, Zayn leans down and whispers.

"I know you've thought about this. Thought about me on top of you. Drooled at the idea of my hot mouth all over your body. And I'm ready. All you have to do is show me."

Nudge.

With a grunt Liam grabs Zayn by the face and locks a kiss harder, and more passionate than the rest. He looks his bandmate in the eyes for an intense second before pushing him down to the pulse in his shorts. 

Grin.

Zayn smiles seductively up at Liam, as he slides Liam's shorts down his thighs to get to what he's wanted for the past hour. With a flick and a sigh, Liam's full manhood is in complete view. Zayn wastes no time in taking as much as he can of Liam into his mouth. Liam's grunts of happiness inspire Zayn to go further, and with a strain, he opens his throat. 

Engulfed.

Liam can't believe how insanely talented Zayn is. He feels completely engulfed, and as if Zayn's mouth wasn't enough, he gets shivers when Zayn's nose brushes his pelvis with every bob of his head. He grabs Zayn by the back of the head with both hands and pumps himself further into this fantasy.

Choke.

Zayn gags a bit at Liam's newfound enthusiasm, but he doesn't waver. He loves the feeling of Liam's hands in his hair, gripping hard as if to say,  
"fuck, you're so good babe". Zayn hear's those words in his head, unsure of whether or not Liam actually says them. 

Hesistation.

Liam's almost there, but he doesn't want to stop, not before giving Zayn something of equal intensity. He pulls Zayn off, and up towards his face for a soaked kiss. The look in Zayn's eyes, and the way his ass is moving tell Liam that it's what he wants. Its what they both want. 

Prepare.

After the necessary measures, Zayn stands up and removes what was left of his clothing. Feeling completely vulnerable, yet totally safe in Liam's presence. He becomes lightheaded. Partly from the alcohol combined with vertigo; Partly from staring down at the gorgeous man of girth that was Liam. He wants nothing more than to have Liam, all of him, in and a part of himself. 

Falling.

It feels like Zayn is falling on top of him in slow motion. Slowly, elegantly, sliding down on top of him until Liam feels contact. He feels Zayn's warmth. Feels his desire in his pulse. Feels every inch of himself inside of the only boy he'd ever want. 

Tight.

Its a tight feeling. But Zayn doesn't mind. Numb from liquor and lust, he savors the moment of the two of them sitting there, in the dark, connected. Intertwined.

Grip.

Liam grabs Zayn, one hand on his hip and one on his cock. He slowly starts pumping the two of them simultaneously, in a consistent, and coordinated rhythm.

Fuck.

Zayn finds himself wanting- no- needing, to be fucked harder, faster. To feel every inch of Liam he can. And he does. With each buck of their hips, Zayn's body is electrified with waves of indescribable sexual energy.

Climax.

They don't realize when it happens, but they know it was at the same time. They find themselves laying in each other's arms in a sticky, sweaty mess. Both too blown away by the other to fully comprehend the severity of the incident that just occurred beforehand, but knowing that it was all they ever wanted.


End file.
